13th Day
by Arialieur
Summary: “Kurasa, Dia belum rela memberikanku apa yang kuinginkan. Tapi aku tak peduli, karena kau, Father, kini milikku," Sekuel dari 13th Night. SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer: Perlu saya tulis lagi? Naruto masih menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto. Aria cuma memiliki plotnya saja.  
**

**Rating: T saja...kayaknya...**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: BL. OOC**

_Sekuel dari 13th Night, tapi bisa dibaca terpisah. The 2nd part of 'The 13 Trilogy'_

_enjoy~_

**

* * *

**

**13th Day**

**a Naruto fanfiction**

**by: Arialieur**

**

* * *

**

Badai datang di siang hari. Tetes-tetes dingin air hujan jatuh tanpa ampun di permukaan bumi, diiringi tiupan angin kencang, menerbangkan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Matahari sudah sejak kemarin tersembunyi di balik gulungan awan hitam, membuat suhu udara terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Bagi mereka yang sedang berada di dalam gereja, suara tetesan air hujan itu bagaikan koor paduan suara yang mengiringi kemarahan Tuhan. Air yang biasanya begitu lembut, sumber kehidupan manusia, kini menampar-nampar ganas jendela kaca patri besar di gereja. Cahaya remang-remang dari luar menyusup ke dalam melalui warna-warni kaca, membuat altar gereja terlihat bagai dalam kaleidoskop.

Cantik.

Dan di tengah-tengah cahaya itu, berlutut Pastor Naruto. Berdoa.

Ia hanya sendirian di gereja itu. Bukan karena di kota ini sudah tidak ada lagi umat yang percaya kepada Tuhan. Badailah yang menyebabkan hari ini gereja begitu kosong. Tak banyak orang yang rela meninggalkan kehangatan perapian dan sup ayam buatan rumah untuk bepergian dalam cuaca seperti ini. Tak banyak yang cukup gila untuk melakukan itu, di saat angin kencang mampu mematahkan dahan dan membawanya terbang sekian meter dari pohonnya. Tak banyak orang yang cukup gila menentang badai.

Pintu gereja selalu mengeluarkan suara berderit keras saat dibuka. Di hari biasa, Naruto selalu membiarkan pintu itu terbuka lebar, menyambut siapapun yang datang ke rumah Tuhan. Tapi di hari berbadai seperti ini, bodoh rasanya kalau membiarkan pintu itu tetap terbuka, resikonya terlalu besar. Suara pintu besar gereja berderit membuka, lalu tertutup kembali dengan keras, membuyarkan konsentrasi Naruto yang sedang berdoa di depan altar. Pastor berambut pirang itu menoleh, mencoba mencari tahu siapa orang yang datang ke gereja dalam cuaca seperti ini.

'_Mungkin orang yang ingin berteduh,'_ pikirnya, sebelum sepenuhnya berbalik untuk menyambut sang pendatang.

"Selamat datang, di rumah Tuhan," dengan sebuah senyum kebanggaannya, Naruto berjalan menjauhi altar untuk menghampiri pendatang itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya bahwa siapapun yang datang, harus disambut hangat oleh sang pastor. Siapapun yang datang, harus bisa merasa diterima di tempat ini.

Naruto berhenti beberapa langkah dari sang pendatang. Kemungkinan orang asing, ditilik dari penampilan fisiknya. Pria asing itu memiliki rambut sehitam eboni, dengan kulit yang begitu pucat, seolah sinar matahari tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Mantel hitam yang ia kenakan kuyup oleh hujan, sedangkan sepatu botnya yang basah menimbulkan bunyi berdecit saat ia melangkah.

Sang pastor baru akan menawarkan handuk dan minuman hangat kepada pria itu, saat tiba-tiba ia menegakkan kepala. Mata mereka bertemu dan hampir seketika, nafas Naruto tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia mengenal mata itu. Mata hitam berkilat yang hanya sekilas ia lihat, beberapa malam yang lalu.

_'Uchiha Sasuke.'_

Tiga belas hari sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan pria itu, vampire itu. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya malam-malam yang ia lewati bersama Sasuke. Malam yang membuatnya merasa kotor dan berdosa. Malam-malam yang membuatnya merasa mengkhianati Tuhan. Malam yang selalu berakhir dengan ia kehilangan kesadaran, dan merasakan rindu yang sangat kepada vampire menawan itu.

Tanpa sadar, sang pastor meraba luka bekas gigitan di balik kerahnya. Nyeri itu belum sepenuhnya hilang dari leher Naruto, satu-satunya pertanda bahwa pertemuannya dan Sasuke adalah nyata, bukan sekedar mimpi buruk.

Satu langkah...

Dua langkah...

Naruto mulai melangkah mundur, mencoba memberi jarak sejauh mungkin dengan Sasuke, dan kalau bisa melarikan diri dari jangkauan vampire itu. Berbeda dengan malam hari, kekuatan vampire tidak terlalu besar sehingga Naruto masih bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Jemari sang pastor tanpa sengaja menyentuh altar. Tahulah ia kalau saat ini, ia telah terjebak. Sekali lagi terjebak tanpa jalan untuk lari.

"Kenapa, Father?" ia bertanya, masih dengan suara seraknya yang setengah berbisik. Masih berbisik, dan Naruto mulai merasa yakin kalau ia berbicara lebih keras, dunianya akan runtuh. Suara itu tidak pernah gagal membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Walaupun dari nada suaranya, sang pastor bisa merasakan bahwa vampire itu menikmati ini. Menikmati ketakutan dan –bolehkah ia mengatakannya? ketertarikan sang pastor terhadap pesona misterius sang vampire.

"Kenapa kau ... disini?" suara Naruto keluar dalam wujud bisikan.

"Aku tidak boleh berteduh di rumah Tuhan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan memasang ekspresi berpura-pura polos. Tapi Naruto tahu, kepolosan adalah sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dari dunia pria itu.

"Si-siapapun diperbolehkan memasuki rumah Tuhan,"

_'Sial,'_ pikir Naruto, saat bicaranya mulai terbata. Pertemuan ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya. Sasuke masih mampu memainkan Naruto hanya dengan jentikan jari, seolah sang pastor adalah sebuah alat musik yang dapat dibunyikan sesuai keinginan pemainnya.

Sasuke bergerak, membuat Naruto langsung waspada. Tapi ternyata hanya untuk melepas mantelnya yang basah. Sang vampire melempar mantel itu ke lantai, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi jemaat.

"Pendosa sekalipun?" pria itu bertanya sambil tersenyum, entah sadar atau tidak akan efeknya kepada Naruto. Jantung pastor berambut pirang itu seolah berhenti sejenak, memaksa dirinya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Senyuman itu berbeda dengan senyuman jamaat saat mereka saling bersapa, berbeda dengan senyuman seorang ibu kepada anaknya, berbeda dengan senyuman seorang pria kepada kekasihnya. Senyuman itu lebih mirip senyuman seorang pemangsa kepada mangsanya.

Menunggu jawaban Naruto, Sasuke bersandar di kursinya, memperlihatkan garis leher yang cantik untuk dinikmati mata pria berambut pirang itu. Sang pastor membenci dirinya sendiri atas pemikiran ini, dan dengan putus asa mencoba meminta pengampunan Tuhan.

_'Pantaskah aku menghakimi siapa yang berdosa atau tidak, sedangkan aku sendiri merupakan pendosa?'_

"Tu-Tuhan selalu membuka pintu maafnya bagi mereka yang ingin bertobat,"

Suara tawa Sasuke bergema di dinding-dinding gereja, beresonansi ke dalam hati Naruto. Tawa itu begitu dalam dan sensual, menggoyangkan sedikit iman yang tersisa di hati sang pastor untuk mengingkari perasaan apapun yang muncul terhadap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Father." kata Sasuke setelah tawanya berhenti, "Kubilang pendosa, bukan orang yang ingin bertobat,"

Naruto harus berpikir dua kali untuk mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Satu kesimpulan muncul di kepalanya, membuat ia menundukkan pandangannya ke lantai untuk menyembunyikan perasaan takut yang muncul.

_'Itu berarti, ia tidak berniat bertobat?'_

Dan berarti, Naruto masih terjebak dalam permainan gila sang vampire. Permainan gila dan berbahaya, yang menjadikan hati sang pastor sebagai taruhannya.

"Lihat apa, Father? Ada yang menarik di lantai?"

Secepat kilat, Naruto menegakkan kepalanya sampai tidak sengaja mata mereka bertatapan. Sangat mudah untuk tenggelam dalam tatapan tajam Sasuke, karenanya sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto memalingkan wajah terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke hanya memandanginya dengan ekspresi tertarik, seperti seekor kucing yang sedang memainkan tikus makanannya.

'_Dan mungkin memang begitu... Sejauh ini, itulah aku. Makanan baginya,_' pikir Naruto. Perlahan, dalam hatinya muncul perasaan nyeri. Entah marah, entah kecewa, entah sedih. Mengenal Sasuke membuat dunianya, idiologinya, pemikirannya menjadi jungkir balik. Ia hampir tidak bisa lagi mengenali mana yang salah dan mana yang benar.

_'Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku?'_

"Kulihat di papan pengumuman, hari ini seharusnya ada misa," komentar Sasuke tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Naruto. Matanya tak pernah berhenti mengawasi gerak-gerik sang pastor, yang masih terdiam di depan altar. Sadar sedang diperhatikan, Naruto merasa canggung dan mengelus lengannya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa terkurung yang muncul.

Naruto memalingkan wajah, lagi. "Misa dibatalkan,"

Ujung bibir sang vampire terangkat sedikit, sebelum ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Selangkah, dua langkah, dan Naruto mengutuk dirinya karena untuk kesekian kali ia terperangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Begitu. Sayang sekali," komentar Sasuke lagi, sama sekali tidak terdengar menyesal. Pria itu masih terus mendekati Naruto dengan langkah yang lambat. Semakin ia mendekat, Naruto semakin menempel lebih kuat ke altar, mencoba memberi lebih banyak jarak di antara mereka, walaupun cuma satu mili.

"Be-berhenti atau kupanggil orang-orang..." suara Naruto mulai gemetar, Sasuke sudah memasuki batas personalnya, dan ia benci karena tidak bisa menahan desir darahnya akibat kedekatan mereka.

Sasuke mengulurkan jari telunjuknya untuk mengangkat dagu Naruto. "Jangan coba menipuku, Father. Hanya ada kau dan aku di sini." bisiknya sambil mencondongkan badan.

_'Terlalu dekat,'_

Naruto dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya, membawa bau darah, yang anehnya sama sekali tidak membuat pria berambut pirang itu merasa mual. Sang pastor mengigit bibir bawahnya, sekuat tenaga memohon, mencoba mengendalikan detak jantungnya agar melambat, tapi tidak berhasil.

_'Tuhan, kumohon hentikan perasaan ini.'_

Pria berambut pirang itu menepis tangan Sasuke sebelum memalingkan wajah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dan setiap kali semakin bertambah sulit saja rasanya. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?" ia bertanya dengan suara parau.

Sang vampire memanfaatkan keadaan Naruto yang sedang berpaling ke samping ini untuk berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Aku datang untuk bertanya kepada Tuhan,"

Satu jilatan di cuping telinga, dan Naruto menahan nafas. Hanya dengan gerakan itu, Sasuke mampu membuat darahnya berdesir, membuat gairahnya menari, sampai ia berpikir ia akan menjadi gila karenanya. Dengan susah payah, di tengah kesadaran yang semakin melayang, Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ber-bertanya?"

"Ya," tangan Sasuke memegang pipi Naruto, dan kembali membuat wajah mereka berhadapan. Sang vampire memberi satu kecupan panjang di dahi.

Satu kecupan ringan di ujung hidung.

"...bertanya, apakah milik-Nya yang kuinginkan itu sudah bisa kuambil,"

Dan,

"I do," bisiknya, beberapa milimeter di depan bibir Naruto, sebelum melumat bibir kemerahan yang selalu diimpikannya itu.

Naruto tak dapat menahan diri untuk memejamkan mata, saat lidah Sasuke menyelinap masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, memetakan setiap bagian dengan jilatan kecil. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai lidah mereka saling berpagut, bermain dengan satu sama lain, sampai... sampai suara bel gereja berbunyi lantang, terbentur dahan yang ditiupkan angin kencang.

Refleks, Naruto mengigit kuat-kuat bibir Sasuke, membuat vampire itu menjauh darinya dengan terkejut. Sang pastor dapat merasakan darah di bibirnya. Darah yang terasa aneh, terasa begitu dingin. Sambil terengah-engah, perlahan mata Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia marah, marah pada dirinya sendiri karena begitu mudah jatuh dalam godaan. Tapi lebih dari itu, ia bingung karena mungkin, mungkin ia... sudah jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke.

Butiran air mata mengalir deras dari sepasang mata biru Naruto, menetes-netes membasahi lantai gereja yang dingin. Ia tidak pernah melepaskan matanya dari Sasuke. Tidak sedetikpun, sampai akhirnya pria berambut hitam itu mengelap darah dari bibirnya dan tersenyum sedih.

"Kurasa, Dia belum rela memberikanku apa yang kuinginkan," bisiknya, sebelum membungkuk untuk memungut mantel hitam yang teronggok di lantai. "Tapi aku tak peduli, karena kau, Father, kini milikku,"

Lagi, suara berderit menandai pintu yang terbuka, sebelum suara bantingan keras memastikan pintu itu tertutup kembali. Memastikan Sasuke pergi menghilang dalam badai, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Dan sang pastor hanya berlutut di lantai, membiarkan air matanya mengalir sampai mengering, menyaksikan pria yang ia cintai lagi-lagi menghilang dari hadapannya tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Tanpa boleh ia hentikan, betapapun hatinya sakit saat melakukan itu.

'_Tuhan, maafkan aku...'_

.

.

.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Sekali lagi, kalau ada hal yang aneh bersangkutan dengan agama saya minta maap sedalam-dalamnya, mohon jangan tersinggung, dan harap maklum. Pengetahuan saya tentang itu terbatas^^

**Review?**


End file.
